


I Hate It

by FandomTravelers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Goodbyes, Sad, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTravelers/pseuds/FandomTravelers
Summary: A sad farewell between a girl and her fluffy friend.Sadly, a true story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Hate It

It was weird. I was walking dazedly along the hallway in my house. Without really knowing it, I had walked to the backyard of the house. I don't know why but I was very tired. I sat down at the doorway to the back yard. Resting my head against the wood doorway. I remember seeing my lovely pet cat, foodcat- I know it's a weird name to give a cat. I didn't choose it.   
  
As it was a routine between me and foodcat, I held up my hand. He approached me and nuzzled his head on my hand. His soft fur grazing my fingers. It's so clear in my head, that I could close my eyes and almost _relive_ it again.   
  
Usually I'd call foodcat in, and he would immediately jump up on my bed in my bedroom.   
  
This time it was different. He kept wanting to go away. I held him, I called his name, I tried picking him up. But he would not budge.   
  
In the end he 'meowed' at me. With his upsettingly beautiful eyes. Huh, I can't remember his eye color. I'm pretty sure it was yellow. Or was it Grey?   
  
With one last look at me, he turned away.   
  
_Then I woke up._  
  
I knew the moment I opened my eyes, he was dead. I leapt out of bed and ran to the backyard door. I dreaded opening that door.   
  
I did anyway, and it broke my heart.   
  
I was right.   
  
Rigor mortis has taken over. He was stiff all over. I couldn't believe it. I still don't want to. I cried there and then. I cried my eyes out.   
  
The funny thing was, I tried bribing a dead cat's body with food. I tried poking him. Still stiff. Still dead.   
  
I know it should not bother me this much. It's just a cat they say. It's not the worst thing in life you are going to see. But it doesn't change the fact it hurts.   
  
**_I hate it._**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a sad story that actually happened to me. I don't know why but my brain seems intent on making me forget about it.
> 
> So I wrote it down.
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> ☀️Eagle


End file.
